Starstruck
by Serenally
Summary: "Wondering if she likes you? Here are five tell-tale signs! P. 34"...Usually, I would've ignored this…But I couldn't believe what I was going to do…I opened the magazine on page 34, making sure nobody was looking...Reds One-shot :D


**A/N: **This is for **1000GreenSun** who told me I should write more Reds one-shots :P Hope you all like it! Also, I'm kind of having a writer's block for my other story **Let Love Down**, so I wrote this to help the creative juices flow...

The story's in Brick's POV By the way...

Enjoy :D And don't forget to review C:

* * *

><p><strong><span>STARSTRUCK<span>**

Her fiery red was perfectly brushed, her lips were moist and plumped (like always), her pink eyes were soft, but fierce, and she wore a pink shirt along with dark blue skinny jeans and small black heels. As usual, she sat in the front of the class like the good girl and student she is.

"She likes you too, you know?" A voice interrupted my thoughts.

I blinked and straightened up on my chair. Unlike Blossom, I sat at the back of the class along with my brothers. That way we wouldn't get caught talking that easily by the teacher.

"What are you talking about Boomer?" I glared at him. Shit, he'd probably caught me staring at Blossom…

That's right. I, Brick Jojo, have an enormous and undying crush on my counterpart, Blossom Utonium. Ironic isn't it? We wanted to kill each other when we were kids and now I have to fight the urge to blush each time I see her.

See, when my brothers and I turned twelve, HIM abandoned us. He said he was fed up with all of our failures. Hey, it wasn't our fault the Powerpuff Girls used our weaknesses against us! We could've destroyed them if they didn't! Humph. Anyway, we were pretty pissed at HIM and we lost our motivation in crime. Luckily for us, Townsville gave us a chance. We decided to quit the criminal life and become normal guys (except for our superpowers). The girls had been cautious at first, but they soon realized that we wouldn't hurt anybody anymore.  
>Now, we were fifteen years old and in the same class as the Powerpuffs.<p>

My brother rolled his cobalt blue eyes at me. "You know what I'm talking about."

Damn. Since when was Boomer so smart? Actually, he wasn't. He was just very in touch with his feelings and he was observant. Gosh, I swear this guy was like a blond Justin Bieber! Ever since we gave up crime, he learned to sing and play guitar and he wrote sappy love songs every day. I can't believe how many chicks in this school go crazy for him! It's disgusting.

"Whoa! _Who_ likes _who_!" My other brother, Butch, barged in.

I scowled. Great, now I had _two _idiots on my back…

"Nobody assholes." I coldly replied, glaring at the two of them.

"Brick likes Blossom." Boomer casually said to Butch.

I wanted to slam his face on my desk and rip him into pieces.

"I do _not_!" I snapped.

Liar, liar, pants on fire.

"Seriously?" Butch's eyes widened. "No fucking way!"

"Yeah. He's been staring at her for like, fifteen minutes now." Boomer replied, still in his casual tone.

I groaned. "You don't seem too surprised by it Boomer…"

He rested his chin on his palm and lifted his eyes to the ceiling, looking bored.

"That's because it's old news to me…" He started.

He knew about it! What the fuck!

"And she likes you too." He finished.

I felt a little spark of hope rise in me, but I figured I shouldn't get my hopes up.

"Yeah right…" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm serious. If you don't believe me, go ask her."

Oh right, that's _definitely _going to happen…

NOT.

"You kidding? He doesn't have the balls!" Butch exclaimed.

I narrowed my eyes at him. But as much as I hate to admit it…he was right. I had the guts to do lots of badass things (I'm a Rowdyruff Boys after all…), but I couldn't do _that._ Damn, I felt so weak!

"Do you think we should help him?" Boomer asked Butch, raising his eyebrow.

Wait, What?

Butch's lips curved into his trademark smirk. "I'm down to do it!"

I frowned. "Yo guys, I'm right _here_!"

"Meet me after school at the library." Boomer said to Butch, completely ignoring me.

"Why?" Butch frowned.

"Because that's where Blossom hangs out after school."

…Okay, now this was freaking me out. What in the world were they planning?

"What the fuck?" I said.

"Alright!" Butch gave Boomer props, still ignoring me.

Then, they did the Rowdyruff Boys handshake, leaving me out of course. I was more confused than ever.

"I repeat. _What the fuck?_" I emphasized.

I must've talked too loud because Miss Keane, our math teacher, turned around and narrowed her eyes at me. Her hands were placed on her hips.

"Mister Jojo! Swearing is not allowed in my class! You've just earned yourself two hours of detention today after school." She said.

I groaned and crossed my hand on my chest. I fell back into my chair and glared at my brothers. They had smirks on their faces. Fuckfaces.

"You'll see bro. You'll see…" Butch said.

"Yeah…And we'll be coming home late today." Boomer added.

Pfff. Great. Now I couldn't even spy on them at the library because of detention.

Fuck my life.

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Ugh. Detention almost killed me! It was psychological torture! I couldn't stop thinking about what Butch and Boomer are doing with Blossom at the library. Shit, THEY BETTER NOT HAVE TOLD HER!

I finally reached home and let myself fall on the couch. Damn, this was an exhausting day!

"YO! IS ANYBODY HOME?" I yelled.

No answer.

I glanced at the clock. It was 5:15 PM. Weird, my brothers should've been home by now…Unless they're with Blossom! My eyes widened at the thought.

The doorbell rang, interrupting my thoughts. I lazily got up from the couch and answered the door.

What I saw made me wonder how to react. I didn't know if should slap my forehead, punch him or roll on the floor in laughter. Therefore, I just stood there, staring.

Boomer was at our doorstep, disguised as a _female _mailman (Err…woman). He handed me something and flashed a smile at me.

"This is for mister Brick Jojo." He said cheerfully, attempting to fake a girl's voice.

I wondered if I should tell him I recognized him. But after a few second of thinking, I figured I should let him have his fun…

"Err…Thanks Boom- I mean Miss." I said, raising my eyebrow.

Then, I shut the door close. My eyes fell to what Boomer gave me.

It was a girl's magazine.

I felt my blood boil. Who did he think I was? And it wasn't even a men's magazine…it was that type of full-of-gossip junk that teenage girls like to read…

I was about to crush his face when I noticed an article title on the cover of the magazine.

_Wondering if she likes you? Here are five tell-tale signs! P. 34_

Usually, I would've ignored this shit…But I couldn't believe what I was going to do…

I opened the magazine on page 34, making sure nobody was looking.

_**#1 : Do you often catch her staring at you? (Bonus points if she has stars in her eyes…)**_

I raised my eyebrow at this. Blossom was a smart girl. If she wanted to stare, she would do it subtly. And most of the time, I was too busy admiring her to notice…

But now that I think of it. I _did _catch her looking at me once or twice. Sure, it wasn't a lot, but once our eyes met when I noticed, she always looked away quickly and pink invaded her cheeks. Also, her pink orbs seemed to…shine, for some reason.

I never understood why. But that doesn't mean anything…right?

_**#2: What about her body language? Does she seem to lean towards you? Does she bite her lip? Or play with her hair?**_

Hmm…I remember one time in science class. We partnered up for a project (I was ecstatic!)…

"_Hey Brick." Blossom said, her voice making me shiver. "How about we do that part together after school?"_

_When she said that, a huge grin appeared on my face. It was pretty hard to conceal my joy._

"_Sure! We could-"I started to say, but I stopped in the middle of my sentence._

_I realized how close she was leaning onto me. A few seconds ago, she was about a foot away from me. But now, our bodies were only inches away from touching. I swallowed as I felt my cheeks heat up._

"_We could what?" She asked, biting her lips until they turn into an attractive crimson color._

"_W-We could m-meet up s-somewhere." I stuttered. _

_She leaned towards me again. Now, our arms were brushing. Gulp._

"_Okay!" She said, twisting a lock of her beautiful red hair around her finger. _

_And she left after that, still playing with her hair._

…I blushed at the memory. I remember being so bummed when the project was over…

_**#3: Does she get jealous when you talk to other girls?**_

I do recall something…But I don't really know if that's considered as jealousy…

_Princess Morbucks swooned as she stared at me._

"_Brick…You're so smart and handsome!" She gushed._

_I rolled my eyes. I couldn't believe I accepted to have lunch at her cafeteria table! Why did I do that? _

_Actually, I knew why I did. Princess' table was right next to Blossom's. I had a clear view of my crush from here. My red orbs glanced at her. The pink Puff gracefully took her fork and twirled around her spaghetti before putting it in her mouth. Gosh, she's cute when she eats…_

"_Brick! Did you hear me?" Princess exclaimed, snapping her fingers in front of my face._

_I blinked several times and jumped. "What? When? How?" _

_The spoiled brat rolled her eyes. _

"_WOULD YOU GO ON A DATE WITH ME?" She screamed._

_The whole cafeteria turned silent._

_By reflex, I glanced at Blossom. Her eyes were narrowed at Princess and her cheeks were red. Her sisters were trying to calm her down, but that didn't really work. She accidentally snapped her fork in two and walked out of the cafeteria with her fists clenched to her sides._

"_Uh…Sorry Princess, but no." I answered._

That didn't mean anything. Maybe she was just mad about something else?

_**#4 : Does she wear make-up or perfume around you?**_

I grinned at that one…

_Last year, our lockers were next to each other. I was amazingly happy about that since I always got to see her. One day, after math class, I smelled something…_

_It smelled good! The smell was addictive, attractive and…_good!

"_Hey Brick!" Blossom said as she opened her locker._

"_Hey Blossom. Do you smell it?" _

_She raised her eyebrow. "Smell what?"_

_I shrugged. "I don't know, but it smells good…like a mix of flowers and fruits."_

_She blinked a few times, then she smiled._

"_Oh! That's just my new perfume."_

_My eyebrows lifted. Seriously? Damn! She smelled so freaking good! It left me starstruck! Then, I noticed something different about her… I think it was mascara…Wait, how do I know the name of that stuff?_

"_Are you wearing make-up?" I asked._

_She smiled sweetly. "Yeah…Bubbles insisted. She said I would make guys go crazy."_

_I don't know about other guys, but Bubbles was right for me._

Although Blossom _did _look pretty with make-up, she didn't really need it. She was naturally beyond beautiful. Wearing make-up would probably make every girl hate her…

Well so far that stupid article didn't help much. Stupid Boomer for making me read this…

Mental note: Beat him up when he dares to come home.

_**#5: This one's for you lucky girl, do you love him?**_

I groaned. Wow, that was helpful. I was so going to break Boomer's face, I can't believe how much time I wasted with this stupid junk!

Then, something fell out of the magazine. I picked it up. It was a page ripped from a notebook, and something was written on it…

Something that made me smile, genuinely.

_Yes,_

_I, Blossom Utonium, am in love with Brick Jojo. _

_P.S : Boomer, Butch, PLEASE don't show this to Brick or I'll die._

Maybe my brothers wouldn't get beaten up after all…

* * *

><p><strong>So... What did you think? Was Brick a little OCC? Tell me what you think by...reviewing :P<br>**


End file.
